A filter is known from DE 35 29 706 C2, which has disk-shaped filter elements which are traversed by an axis of rotation in their centre about which the entire filter arrangement is rotatable. Vertical distributor lines connected with the rotatable filter arrangement for the supply of liquid to be filtered are provided distributed across the circumference near the axis of rotation. Supply lines for the supply of the liquid to be filtered to the individual filter element branch off from the distributor lines. The supply lines for a specific filter element open in each case to an annular chamber which is formed between a distributor plate which is in parallel to the filter plate and the lower side of the filter element located in each case above the supply line. The upper side of the filter element comprises a filter cloth layer made of special steel, which rests on a plate impervious to liquid forming the lower side of the filter element. The liquid filtered through the filter cloth (filtrate) runs off on the plate towards the centre, where corresponding discharge ducts are provided. The liquid to be filtered supplied under pressure through the vertical distributor lines enters the annular chambers through the supply lines during the filtering operation and is distributed across the upper side of the filter element located below the same by means of the distributor plates. Filtering expedients such as diatomaceous earth are deposited on the filter cloth of the filter element forming a filtering deposit. The deposit clogged by filtering residues after a specific service life is thrown off from the filter elements by rotating the filter arrangement about the axis of rotation.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a centrifugal cleaning filter of the type mentioned at the beginning, which is improved as compared with the described filter of this type known from the prior art in its efficiency.